This invention relates to an outboard motor for use in a marine propulsion system, and more particularly to an assembly for relieving strain on the fuel line, wires, or cables which pass through the cowl assembly enclosing the power head of the outboard motor.
In an outboard motor for mounting to the transom of a boat, it is typically the case that various wires, cables, or the like extend between the boat and the outboard motor, and terminate in the interior of a cowl assembly which encloses the power head of the outboard motor. In most applications, positive and negative battery cables run between a battery housed within the boat and terminals provided on the power head. An engine harness typically extends between the power head and the remote control, which is mounted at the driver's area within the boat. In some applications, a remote oil tank is provided within the boat, and oil lines extend between the boat and the power head. Additionally, a water pressure gauge line may be provided between a water pressure gauge and the power head. A fuel line supplies fuel to the power head from a fuel tank housed within the boat. Finally, throttle and shift cables extend between the boat and the power head.
During movement of the power head, such as steering or tilting, the above-described wires, cable and lines often experience strain resulting from contact between the wire, cable or line and the wall of the opening in the cowl assembly through which the wire, cable or line extends. Such strain is detrimental, and may ultimately result in failure of the wire, cable or line upon continued such movement of the outboard motor.
The present invention is intended to relieve strain on wires, cables, or lines which extend into the interior of an outboard motor cowl assembly during movement thereof. The cowl assembly is preferably formed from a pair of cowl sections which fit together to enclose the outboard motor power head. A joint is formed between the cowl sections when they are fit together. In accordance with the invention, a strain relief assembly comprises a first member and a second member, both of which are adapted for placement within an opening formed in one of the cowl sections. In a preferred embodiment, the opening in the cowl section preferably opens onto the joint between the cowl sections when assembled. Means for receiving and supporting one or more wires or cables is provided on a surface of one of the first or second members, and means for positively engaging the one or more wires or cables is provided on a surface of the other of the members. The first and second members are adapted to be fit together so that the positive engagement means and the receiving and supporting means are located closely adjacent outer surfaces of the one or more wires or cables. Means is provided for drawing the first and second members together, so that the positive engagement means and the receiving and supporting means cooperate to clamp the one or more wires or cables therebetween. With the first and second members connected to the cowl section within which the opening is provided, this assembly thus fixes the position of the one or more wires or cables relative thereto. In this manner, strain on such wires or cable is relieved during movement of the outboard motor. In a preferred embodiment, with the opening provided in the cowl section at the joint formed therebetween when the cowl sections are assembled, the assembly formed by the first and second members forms a part of the joint between the cowl sections. The receiving and supporting means, as well as the positive engagement means, preferably comprises an indentation formed in facing surfaces of the first and second members. The indentations preferably cooperate to substantially surround the one or more wires or cables when the first and second members are drawn together. In a preferred embodiment, the means for drawing the first and second members together comprises a threaded connector extending through one of the first and second members and into the other. The wall of the cowl section forming the opening within which the first and second members are placed is preferably provided with a groove, and a projection is provided on the first and second members for mating with the groove in order to maintain the assembly in position on the cowl section.
The invention also contemplates an assembly for accommodating passage of a fuel line into the interior of the cowl assembly. According to this aspect of the invention, a stem is adapted for mounting to one of the cowl sections, and includes an inner portion extending into the interior of the cowl assembly and an outer portion extending outwardly from the cowl assembly. The inner portion of the stem is adapted to receive an end of an internal fuel line, and the outer portion is adapted to receive an end of an external fuel line leading from the fuel tank. Means is provided for maintaining the position of the stem relative to the cowl section to which it is mounted. In a preferred embodiment, the stem is fixed to the cowl section by means of a two-piece member as described above. The two-piece member includes a first member having a recess for accommodating passage of the stem therethrough, and a second member formed likewise. The first and second members, when fit together, allow passage of the stem therethrough. The means for maintaining the stem in position preferably comprises an enlarged portion formed on the stem, which is adapted to be received within recessed areas associated with the recesses which accommodate passage of the stem through the two-piece member. The enlarged portion of the stem and the recessed areas cooperate to prevent longitudinal movement of the stem after the first and second members have been fit together.
The invention finally contemplates a combination of the above-described components.